Meeting The Sunrise With You
by Rebellious Rogue
Summary: Spike's POV. One-shot. I sit silently on the park bench. It’s just something I’ve gotten used to while waiting for her. It’s worth it and for someone like Buffy Summers, I’d wait an eternity for her and I guess that’s possible because of what I am.


A/N: This idea was completely random but it's partially inspired by the song Waiting On A Woman by Brad Paisley. It's a good but sad song, if you watch the video on youtube with Andy Griffith you'll know where I got the idea from. I hope you enjoy this. Please Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

**Meeting The Sunrise With You**

I sit silently on the park bench. It's just something I've gotten used to while waiting for her. Smoke billows around me from my cigarette. I know in the back of my mind I should quit because she doesn't like it. The stars are twinkling in the night sky and the waves' crash softly against the sandy shore. I smile a little at the salty scent of the sea knowing how much she'll enjoy it when she gets here. It's funny how long you have to wait for a woman sometimes. It's worth it and for someone like Buffy Summers, I'd wait an eternity for her and I guess that's possible because of what I am.

I can smell the sunrise not far off and know in the back of my mind that she's not coming again tonight but I'm okay with that. After all, it would mean she was off fighting evil somewhere and is just too stubborn yet to give up the good fight. I stand slowly knowing sunrise is only a few minutes away. I stub my last cigarette for the evening out and disappear from the ocean view.

***

I stretch my arms across the back of the bench and my legs out in front of me. There's a slight chill in the air tonight that hasn't been here before while I sat on my bench. It's a feeling of knowing or perhaps dread. My hands jittery search my pockets for a cigarette and lighter, to find the pack is empty. Sometimes the powers that be have a funny sense of humour like that, make a bloke wait on a park bench by the ocean without a bloody smoke for the evening.

Guess I can't completely complain after all, it means I'll be quitting for her. I inhale sharply as the chill disappears and I smile a little leaning back farther on my bench. She won't be joining me tonight either it seems. I wonder for a moment if by the time she gets here, I'll have an entire book of poems to give to her or something like that. Perhaps I'll name all the stars for her. Yes, I like the sound of that.

***

I sigh. I know time doesn't pass for me like it does for her. I know she knows that I'm waiting for her but she's not ready yet to come meet me. Perhaps she'll look radiant and beautiful, that's why she's taking so long. I chuckle to myself, she'll always look radiant and beautiful, even if she's covered in vamp dust, demon blood and bruises. I bet when she gets here, she'll have a battle sword or axe in one hand and a stake in the other. I smirk at the thought, that's my girl, that's my Buffy.

I glance down the beach but like all nights I see nothing. I stand once again knowing it's almost time for the sun to rise.

***

I inhale and on the breeze I can almost smell her; strawberries and vanilla but it seems different from the girl I knew. Older and more mature in its smell, like the strawberries have turned to a bittersweet wine and the vanilla has grown softer, more subtle. For a moment I think the powers that be are just giving me a taste of what I wish was in front of me after all it's only moments away from the sunrise. I look down the beach and I see her, dressed in a simple and beautiful red dress. Her golden hair is streaked with grey and her once youthful complexion is now that of a woman in her 50's; old for a slayer such as herself. I can see a shock look cross her face as she spots me. Her sure footsteps become quicker and she reaches me quickly. She looks down at me and I smirk.

"What took you so long, love? Were you still fighting the good fight with the scoobies? Take down an apocalypse or ten in my absence?" I ask. She continues to stare at me and I smile cocking my head to the side. "Neither the less, love, you look beautiful." This time a blush rushes to her cheeks.

"But I'm old and you are still as young as you looked when you saved me when you closed the Hellmouth. Well of course you do, you're a vampire." I smirk she is rambling. I reach out my hand and she gently places her hand in mine smiling.

"You don't look old to me. You look exactly like I remember you." I reply as her golden hair comes back and the smooth features of her 20s return making her glow golden in the soon breaking dawn. "It's been a while but I've been waiting for you."

"All this time? Spike, it's been nearly 30 some odd years since you've been gone." I simply nod at her question. "Why did you wait for me?" it was a simple question, the answer not to so simple.

"I was to wait as long as you loved me. If you moved on and loved another, he would take my place on this bench when he passed on. I left the bench before the sun rose and came when the sun came down. I never stopped loving you not once so of course I would wait for you. I've been waiting years to share my first sunrise with you." I look pass her towards the sea, where I can smell the dawn coming. She leans down giving me a kiss so passionate and full of love like none we had ever shared before. As I pull away, she smiles sitting down on my lap placing her head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you waited for me, Spike, I would have been upset if you had moved on. I never stopped loving you and I was a fool for not telling you so when you were alive, well undead. What happens when we share a sunrise together?" She kisses my jaw lightly after the question causing me to smile again. Only she could make me smile so much in such a short while.

"We go home together. We finally get the peace that is deserved of old warriors and lost lovers." I whisper into her ear before the sun cracks over the ocean, bathing us in the first rays of light I've seen in years. As I lean down kissing her once more before we disappear home.

**The End**


End file.
